A Rose and A Thousand Thorns
by DLSZ-Boy
Summary: His Journey And The Path Odin made for him. Sorry for a cliche kind of theme but it's my first fanfic. Please R and R.
1. Prologue

Ragnarok Fan Fiction

Title: A Rose and a Thousand Thorns.

Summary: Fanatics of the game "Ragnarok Online" gets sucked into the game. What will Mist Glory do to save his and his friends sorry asses?

Disclaimer: Proved that wishes don't come true. I don't own RO though I wish I do.

Prologue : The World Of Gods Or Demons?!

*Criiing*. An echo swept the whole four story school building that home room has just finished and it was time for every student to return. Doors were banged loudly as the a sudden rush of students entered and sat down upon their respective seats.

"Hey Mist, got any new Cards for us today?" asked by one of Mist's classmates, named Ryoji but was given a nickname "Moon" due to his last name.

"Oh, Hey Moon. Nah, dude all I got is another LOD and Bapho Card." Replied Mist, our protagonist of the story. Slowly picking up a list from under his table and read the cards that he managed to obtain in the past week.

"Dude…YOU GOT AN ---" Moon was cut off as the door suddenly banged wide open as a teacher, around his late 40's entered the room. The teacher was wearing a formal suit a tie and some slacks, people complained why he always wore those but replied that it was his style.

"Moon, I suggest you go back to your seat or I'll force you to stand outside of class for the next half-hour." Commented by Mr. Tagamura who, unfortunately, is their class advisor and next subject teacher. As Moon quickly shooed off to his sit, afraid of the not so empty threat the teacher gave.

"Okay Class, before I start off the usual Roll Call we have a new student with us this year. Welcome her as politely as you can, and the first person who tries to hit on her will get a book on their face and an essay consisting of 4 pages worth, in Roman, 10." Scowled Mr. Tagamura as the store slowly opened and revealed a Girl of around 16~17 entered the classroom.

A dark aura suddenly enveloped the classroom. It was obvious that the guys were already planning off hooking up with her, while the girls were in shock to see her. Mr. Tagamura pointing to girl " She is Angela De Jesus De La Cruz The III. She's not foreign in case most of you guys wanted to know, she's Japanese like the rest of us." Commented.

"Uhm..H-Hi I'm Angela De La Cruz..N-nice to meet all of you." Meekly said by the transfer student while giving a small bow to the class. " AWESOME!!!!!" a shout was suddenly heard from Moons fat mouth as the guys suddenly had their eyes replaced by hearts as all of them ogled at Angela, well except for one who was Mist, casually sleeping in the corner of the classroom. Hey, it was just 9 in the morning, can't blame him for being sleepy.

A piece of chalk suddenly flew past the crowd and hit Mist's head and was soon followed by a grunt from Mist. " That's what you get for sleeping in class." Commented Mr. Tagamura as he flips open a book and points Angela to sit beside Sir Sleeps A Lot. Getting another piece of chalk, The teacher has now started the lesson for today, well not really much cause it just the start of the school year so more like an introduction rather than a lesson.

Time flew by fast as students got to know each other and them meeting new teachers. Quickly a sudden bell rang out loud signaling the end of the first day of classes, while unbeknownst to Mist and his friends, their last normal day.

-------------------------------------------------------- In Rune Midgard -------------------------------------------------

"Damnit! Why won't the summon work?!" ranted an old rusty magician as he couldn't get them to work. "Only a year is left before the commencement of the Next Ragnarok!" shouted his assistant, a younger looking mage around his teens getting more ingredients of the summoning.

"Faster, we must make haste a finish the spell!" said the Old" I know damnit! You don't to tell me twice" replied the Young. A sudden light envelopes the room as an accident concerning the young mage(tripped on the summoning circle and breaking it which lead to an outbreak of potential magic). Suddenly the Old High Wizard has disappeared leaving the unconscious young mage alone in the room.

--------------------------------------------Earth-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Moon, Sun and Stars! Wait up for me!" shouted Mist to his three friends who were waiting for him in the front gates like usual, more of a ritual really if you consider that this always happened ever since they became friends with Mist.

"Get your ass here damn slow poke! And you're supposed to be General Mist Glory of our Guild. Can't believe how someone like you is practically unbeatable in that game." Teased his friend Sun as they shoved him off the shoe lockers. "Come' on dude, let's go get some ramen!" proposed Stars as the 4 of them got down the stairs. All of them nodded in unison. Later as the 4 of them got out of school and managed to climb the stairs down towards the school gate everything went black.

Screams could be heard everywhere the boys suddenly flew everywhere as they landed in a Forest.

-------------End Of Prologue------------------

First Fan Fic Ever.

I will gladly accept new tips and advice from people so

Please Read And Review!


	2. A hopefully proper start

Chapter 1: A Forest for Beginnings and A City for Journeys.

Disclaimer: Proved that wishes don't come true. I don't own RO though I wish I do.

"WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S A PORING?!" shouted by the very surprised Mist as he stood away from the given monster. The other 3, Moon Sun and Stars, awoke from the loud shouting of their delusional friend. "Dude! How the hell can poring---WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sun gave out the same expression that Mist had when Sun saw a Lunatic jumping around with its fluffy exterior. Moon and Stars finally got their bearings but this time, didn't want to look so stupid, listened to what Mist and Sun had actually seen.

A few hours later, the gang managed to regroup themselves from too much excitement and fear of what the bloody hell just happened there and then. The group contemplated about what had happened and searched for a safe area around the now distinguished Payon Forest 4.

"So…this really is Rune-Midgard isn't it guys?" Mist awkwardly asked to his friends who all nodded in unison." But how do the heck do we get out of here?! We didn't even know how we got here!" shouted Moon, clearly showing the face of someone who was scared half to death despite being 17 year old male teenager. "We agree with Moon,Mist. We can't afford to be here and we have to get back to our own world." Sun replied his and Stars' thoughts after a small discussion.

"Fine. We all know that we have to get—ooof!" shouted Mist as he fell something biting him. It was a small poring who was trying to eat his handkerchief that was outside his pocket. The others laughed as they saw Mist getting owned by a weak poring, the weakest of the weak within Midgard. "Come back here you!!" shouted Mist as he sprinted towards the escaping Poring. The others stood up to clean themselves and decided on following where the hell Mist was going to go, they were never really sure if Mist could've taken care of himself, despite being 5'11 in height.

A sudden bush started rattling in front of the group as a frightened Mist jumped out of it screaming " RUN AWAY!!!" while dashing into the woods dragging his 3 friends along with him. "Why the hell are we running Mist?" questioned Sun as they were still running away from a beast of unexplained gore. " A Bloody Murders coming after us!" answered Mist as the expressions of his friends became paler by the millisecond and started running away as fast as they could. After some more running, the gang checks the surrounding if the Bloody Murderer was anywhere to be found. Luckily for them it wasn't showing any signs of the monster.

"Mist…how the hell can be a Bloody Murderer Be here of all place?!" Moon angrily asked. " Dead-Branch probably" replied by an exhausted Stars. The 4 of them were sure that it wasn't there and came out of the bush. They casually cleaned and patted some of the dirt on their clothes that accumulated from running. When a sudden blade came out of the forest, it was the Bloody Murderer and there were 3 of them!

Without the any of the four noticing, one of the Murderers gave a slash that grazed the whole back of Mist who in turn shouted with utmost reactions of pain. As Mist quickly landed on his chest, with the last inch of breath he had he told Sun Moon and Stars " RUN YOU IDIOTS!" Without having the courage to stand up to the monsters, Sun and Company ran for their lives towards the other parts of the forest. As Mist saw his friends getting away, a small chuckle came off from him. With now 3 hungry Bloody Murderers surrounding him with their knives that hungered for meat dripping with fluids, Mist closed his eyes as he saw them raise their arms.

The attack never came as Mist was miraculously still alive even after the attack as he saw an Assassin Cross using his Sonic Blow and decimated the Bloody Murderer at the Right, while a Paladin Grand Crossed the remaining two when a set of arrows showered the surviving monster from the grand cross killing it. The 3 girls who came to the rescue of Mist saw him and wondered why there 4 novices being attacked by Bloody Murderers. A small smile on Mists' face etched before he lost his consciousness.

A week later, Mist opened his eyes to see a female Assassin Cross sitting on the chair beside his bed quietly sleeping. Slowly, Mist rose up from his bed just to meet an Infiltrator next to his neck as the Assassin Cross woke up from the almost small to no noise of Mist moving on the bed. "Please…Don't kill me…" pleaded Mist as the Assassin Cross slowly retracted her Infiltrator back into her sleeves and opens the door.

"Sarah, Maya, the kid's awake!" shouted the Assassin Cross as 2 more girls came in the room. One was the Paladin and the other a Sniper. The 3 of them were wearing casual clothes and not their Job Classes armor and equipments. "Your finally awake kid, you've been like that for the past week!" exclaimed Maya, the sniper, as he sat down on the bed looking at Mist. Mist, who was still sitting on the bed a bit daze started to blush a bit from how close their faces were. A small chuckle came from Sarah the Paladin at how cute his reaction was. The other 3 laughed unanimously at the now embarrassed Mist.

"So…why am I here?" questioned the understandable confused teenage boy to the other 3 who just recently stopped laughing. "Kid, you have amnesia or something?" Asked Alex the Assassin Cross. " I don't think that's what he's asking about Alex…" answered Sarah the Paladin, who was fixing her tank top a bit from all the laughing. "Ugh…my head…" gutted Mist as he clenched his head with both his hands trying to ease the pain even for a bit. A few seconds later, the pain subsided as Mist was able to regain some of his bearings again.

"Anyway, come on then kid, me and the girls'll tank ya for now." Shrugged Maya as he threw the kid a Double explosive + 10 Knife which landed in between his legs. "You'll what me?" asked the slightly nauseated boy. " She said were going to tank you for a bit so you could gain some levels and stand on your own two feet." Expressed Sarah as she helped the 17 year old off the bed. As the 4 of them, Mist, Sarah , Maya and Alex held hands together used a teleport and landed outside the cold snowing Town of Lutie. "You got the Knife kid?" asked Sarah. " Uhm, Yea. But…why are we here in Lutie? Are we gonna kill some Cookies when you tank me?" asked Mist. The three strangely looked at him, each giving out their own different kind of glares that froze Mist on the spot. The glares were far by more cold than the weather. "How'd you know kid?" Maya broke the silence as he asked the question, cause usually novices don't know about cookies due to the fact why would they even try killing them. "Lucky guess maybe?" chuckled Mist as the three entered the Toy Factory. Right after 4 of them managed to come in the factory a small cookie was already walking around carelessly wandering. "Here are some bu—" Sarah was cut off mid sentence as a shadow went past the three. And that shadow belonged to one but Mist's. Impaling the cookie on its head is the dagger that he had in his hand. Slowly ripping off the dagger by shoving his foot downwards thus pushing the cookie away from his, splattered on the ground pretty much dead and stuff.

The three girls were in awe on what the novice did. As they looked at the boy who was just sleeping for a week a while back suddenly turned into a ferocious killer. "Hey kid, what's your name? We can't call you "kid" just all the time right?" Maya asked, trying to break the amazement that was prominent on their faces.

"Me? Names Mist "Glory"". Answered Mist which in turn made more shock to the three fighters who were just backing him up for a few minutes. "Did I just hear you right? You said your name was Glory right?" the three pondered on that question as they awaited his answer. "Yea, it's Glory. Why? It's not some prominent name of impending doom right?" said Mist as he was walking towards them. The girls took one step back, fear was etched on their faces but hid it well enough as Sarah gave him a heal and some more buffs for the upcoming fights. "Thanks Sarah." Said Mist as he went off to wander a bit more in the Toy Factory, hunting more prey for him to level up. "The two of you did hear that right? His name was Glory!" shouted Maya to them. " I know I'm not stupid nor deaf! We can use him as a valuable tool!" replied Sarah. "I agree with Sarah. I'm pretty sure you know the legends about "Glory" right? Given that fact, we HAVE to control him. Think of the rewards!" agreed Alex as the three of them stared off into space, dreaming about the amount of rewards they can get if they "used" him properly. A sudden bang woke the three girls up from their state of dreams as they saw Glory smack the head of cookie on to one of the boxes near the entrance. "Took the 3 of you long enough." Sarcastically said by Mist as he walked up to them. "Your done already? That was quick!" amazement on Maya's face." The 'trying to wake the three of you from dreamland' actually took longer than the whole training thing." Playfully said by Mist with a smile. Noticeably, Mist had an enormous amount of cuts around his body, specifically the arms, not to mention his shirt was now ragged too much.

"What in Odin's name happened to you?!" shouted the 3 of them in unison as they saw all the wounds that were covering his body. Quickly, Sarah rushes and bombards him with Heal until the wounds patched up and turned into slight bruises.

"So what job do you wanna be? There's a lot to pick from." Asked Maya carefully eyeing him. " What are your jobs anyway? I have no idea what to pick, but judging from the three of you…Cause all three of you are so strong to have just killed to monsters instantly the day when you saved me!" The girls turn around to each other and discusses a few things concerning about the job he's going to pick. The three girls covered the hands and in a count of three Sarah and Mayas hands were Paper while Alex was scissors. A sudden aura of gloom covered the losers who started to sulk cause they lost. Alex, the Assassin Cross, emerged victorious and got the right to pick which job Their Protégé would pick. "As the winner of the fight, I get to pick your job." Alex playfully touched Mists' nose and whispered the word Assassin into his ears.

A week later, Mist and company was now staying at Morroc Inn. With the now, new and improved Mist. His party commenced a small celebration for Mists' Thief-Hood.

-------------------End of Chapter 1---------------------

Well, 1st Chapters done. R and R guys.

This is my first fanfic so sorry for all the mistakes that might've occurred without me noticing.'

I'll gladly accept reviews and ideas on how my story will go, hopefully I get some reviews or PMs.

See you next Chapter.


	3. Another Start

Chapter 2: Another Start.

"Shit…we have another mission…" scowled Maya after she opened an envelope that she just received from a Kafra who was sent directly from their Guild Leader after reading it. " What does it say Maya?" asked Sarah as she wondered what was so bad to have made Maya, the bubbliest person among the four angry just by the sight of something like a letter. "It's from Garcia, our Guild Leader…"commented Maya.

Sudden auras of anger and disappointment etched on 3 faces. They knew this wasn't good just due to the fact that the guild leader himself had requested for help. All three knew too well that their Guild was the 5th strongest among all guilds that resided within Midgard, and their leader: David Garcia, was among the top ten Stalkers, not to mention the 5th highest ranker in the Guild wars. It was obvious that this was not gonna be a walk in the park and would actually take them months to accomplish.

"Here, I'll read the letter out loud." Commented Maya.

_Dear Maya_

_The guild asks for the assistance of the 3 Seraphs of the Valkyrie guild. An upcoming War of Emperium was proposed by King Tristan himself to find out if our Guild was to be removed from our position due to several months of inactivity for WoE. Unlike most WoE's this has our Guild staked on it. Please inform Sarah aswell as Alex for this task. Head out to Prontera Now!_

_Sincerely, Guild Leader: David Garcia._

"It's that serious?" asked Alex to the dumbfounded trio. "But how about Mist? We won't be able to us—I mean help him?!" commented Sarah. "I know, but you know how Garcia treats new guys. Its better just to leave him be for now. We'll just return for him sooner or later." Answered Maya with a serious expression. The other 2 knew Maya was very serious this time, she barely ever used that face when she tried to persuade people.

"Let's just write a letter for Mist so when he wakes up he'll know what to do." Answered Alex as the three started to right down a letter for Mist when he wakes up. Sitting on a desk, the trio wrote down a letter instructing Mist on how to do things, and spots on where he could improve his skills and level up faster to become an assassin. A few arguments later and choices of substantial words, The girls finally managed to finish writing down a letter for Mist. Maya placed it on top of the desk that was beside the bed with Mist who was in the same room as them. Clearly, they didn't mind a guy in the same room as them, reasons were private but still the same. As The three placed the letter on the desk each one of them gathered some spare change from their pockets and a few thief weapons from their storage inventory, thanks to the Kafra who was awaiting another reply for the team.

As the three slowly and reluctantly opened the door, took one last look at their protégé and tried to remember him enough for they might die in this upcoming war. Hopefully they wouldn't but still. As the three went with the Kafra and locked the door of the room. With haste, the three of them, Alex the Shadowed Reaper, Sarah the Lance of Odin and the last member of the 3 Seraphs, Maya The Goddess of Wind. The three most influential members of the Valkyrie aside from the Guild leader marched out to their impending doom, with the resolve to finish this once and for all.

_**Next Morning**_

As the sun started to shine upon the people of Morroc, people started to come out of their houses early to go to work, wearing so many layers of cloth, turbans and the like. It was understandable for people to live like this due to the small fact that everyone is living in an unforgiving desert. Still tired from last night's celebration, Mist purposely slept-in, but something was missing. No one had smacked a fist on his head for sleeping in, that small fact brought back some memories he had. He remembered his friends who were running away from the Murderers a few weeks ago. Mist didn't wanna remember it nor even think about that incident. All he could do was hope that Sun, Stars and Moon were all right. He wouldn't know what the hell he was supposed to feel if he even found out that his best friends were killed in a freak accident concerning their deaths. Slowly, Mist stepped off his bed and walked to the bathroom. Opening a can of water and some soap, Mist washed his face before taking a small dip in a tub to clean him up and start off his day. Slowly, after getting some of his extra clothing, not his thief armor, but some casual stuff to not arouse suspicion. Packing his stuff up his bag, he wondered why the other three people that was with him weren't there. 'Probably downstairs eating already…' thought Mist as he closed his shoulder bag that was with him when he first arrived in the desert area much similar to Sograt. Looking around the room to spot any differences, Mist found a small sheet of paper with 3 pouches of coins and a few weapons that were assigned for the thief and a headgear. Slowly, Mist opened up the letter and read something that was addressed to him.

_Dear Mist_

_We're really sorry for having to leave without warning but we had to. Me and the girls are part of the guild who has to participate within a War. Hope you can understand that we had no choice. We'll see each other again after a couple of months. Keep yourself strong and healthy by following the instructions at the back of this message. Stay Alive until we see each other again._

_From: Alex and the Girls._

_P.S. Good Luck into becoming an Assassin and make us proud!_

Was what the letter said, looking at the back of the paper several instructions were written down step b step for Mist to follow in order for him to become stronger. Well mostly were card combinations and some other not so needed things. What they didn't know that in the real world, Mist was the legendary General of the Glory Guild. One of the strongest guilds in his particular server. Mist was happy to have them care for him so much and renounced with joy as he managed to get 3,000,000 zeny as a starting money and several weapons that were strong for his class, along with a nice headgear, a sakkat to be exact. As Mist placed most of the things he had inside his inventory and the money in his bag, Mist set off towards the dining hall. Luckily as he went downstairs, there weren't that many people in the inn, thus helping him get a seat and order some food from the waiter. After ordering some stuff to eat, Mist heard a familiar argument among one of the other tables that were there. As Mist took a peek away from his menu, he saw a swordsman, a merchant and a mage arguing about what cards to use and what enemies to fight. Until one of them announced the words " Death Of Glast Heim", Mist was taken aback for he knew that only three people would be fighting about that statement. A small smile crept up in his face as he walked next to them and sat on a chair allotted for their table, while covering his face with the menu he had.

"What the hell are you doing here punk?" asked the Swordsman who raised his voice.

"What's it to you?" replied Mist still smiling and almost trying to hold back his laughter.

"Screw you!" shouted the Merchant and raised his axe and slashed downward towards Mist.

Mist on the other hand grabbed a small chair next to him and threw it to the merchant, dazing him off and made him step a few steps back. The others were taken aback from the actions and gave Mist an opportunity and threw the hardened menu towards the swordsman eyes thus blinding him. Now that his face was exposed a laughter could be heard from Mist mouth, a big hearty one at that. The mage was taken aback from who the thief was and stood there frozen with his finger pointing.

The swordsman and the merchant, managing to recover at the same time saw the mage and looked at the thief, both gave a similar reaction.

"Hey guys." Announced Mist as he waved a hand at the three

"You..you can't be alive!" started the mage.

"You're not happy to see me? That hurts my pride Moon." Laughed Mist

"It really is you…Mist!" The other two shouted in unison, tears crawling up their eyes, clearly tears of joy. The manly kind.

"Nice to see you guys again." Said Mist as he stood up and walked near the other three, the mage still frozen.

The three of them suddenly punched Mist in the chest with all their power and sent Mist on the table behind them.

"You made us worry! What the hell man?!" shouted Stars, who was the swordsman.

'Sorry guys, just couldn't resist doing that." Laughed Mist as he slowly got up from the table.

The four of them walked outside of the inn without managing to grab a bite to eat nor paying for the food they ordered. The 4 of them chatted with each other until they found an exit from Morroc and entered the square near a huge hole in the city. " So what do we do now?" asked Sun the merchant who was scratching his head. " What else? We go and train ourselves just like in our server!" answered Mist as he pointed at the Kafra. The three nodded in comparison as they approached the Kafra. Mist picking Payon dungeon as the place to warp to got transferred there n the entrance along with his party.

"So we're here now. Time to get stronger at least." Gulped Moon as he slowly entered the cave entrance. The other 3 followed. Slowly as they entered the cave something went past Suns thoughts. "Guys, now that were back together, what do we name our party?" surprisingly asked by Sun. The others smacked their faces with their palms and forgot about such a simple thing. As all 4 of them gave out another hearty laugh as the they decided to pick the name ' The Four Gods'. The others debated on what it meant but as usual, Stars who was the brain of the group although was a swordsman explained an idea. It concerned about the 4 Gods. Stars pointed at Himself and said Byakko, to his left he pointed Sun as Genbu and to his right he pointed Moon as Suzaku, thus leaving Mist, Seyren. The others were happy with the idea and finally managed to start doing something.

As the four cornered a zombie, just like in the real RO game, they did what they did to level up. As Moon released a level 1 fire bolt and blasted the zombie, Stars bashed it once leaving it dazed while Sun sliced it with an Axe. Finally as the last person to attack, Mist stabbed it on the head before kicking it off and turning the Zombie into a pile of not-moving-pile-of-dead-organs-that-smell-like-crap. The other clapped each other in unison as they ventured deeper into the cave. Repeatedly destroying any monster that was coming up to them.

"Kyaaaaaaah!!!" a scream was heard deeper into the cave as the four was busy killing legions of bats and skeletons. Following the scream of fright, the four of them dashed into towards it. Unlucky for the three who were too slow compared to Mist who was a thief, had to fight with another bunch of undead and was forced to retreat. A Mist dashed faster and faster as he saw a figure on its knees trying to get away from the nearing zombie. Before another scream was about to be screamed, a shadow decapitated the zombies head, killing it. Though that wasn't Mists' smallest problem as another barrage of dozens of skeletons, familiars, poporings and zombies marched towards him and the person in distress.

"Can you stand?" asked Mist without looking away from the group who was advancing towards them.

"I can't…I sprained my ankle." Replied by a feminine and meekly voice.

"Angela?!" shouted Mist as he stabbed a familiar down on its head and fell down towards the ground.

"How did you know my name?" asked the very confused Angela who was in shock to find a stranger knowing her name.

"I'm your classmate." Was the last thing Angela heard as she saw the thief lunge himself into the fray stabbing, and killing several more monsters. Blood was spewing out everywhere, hell it looked like a fountain of blood from Angela's point of view. She was, is scared from the sight of it. Her insides couldn't take it and forced itself out of her mouth and into an unlucky mushroom that was beside her.

Mist on the other hand had a smile on his face, a big one at that as he kept up a killing spree. Drinking a few pots here and there while fighting them and noticing that his HP was going drastically low. The barrage didn't seem to want to end as several undead took the place of the 'Now-Dead'. Several angels appeared above Mists being signifying that he had leveled up numerous times. Well, with the amount he's killed it's only natural. As the fight almost seemed to end, The figure of the Thief was bloodied, his arms were full of wounds, his shirt ragged into pieces and pants ripped here and there. He was a walking Blood Fountain if you asked Angela. His arms were straining and barely managed to hold onto his knives, his legs were almost giving up and his boots, more like his feet were blistered everywhere as the skin was tearing off from all the kicks he did. His knuckles, elbows, knees weren't actually the prettiest things to see as they were too damaged all over. His wounds were serious, very serious and not once did he get a heal from the acolyte, Angela, who was behind him for the girl was too much in shock. With a final breath, Mists legs gave up and made him fall down unto just one knee which started hurting even more due to the impact of his landing and injuries amounting to it.

His vision was getting blurry…again. As another barrage of undead was trying to get to him, Mist tried standing up with almost all his energy and with another blood curdling war cry, Mist managed to stand up but looked like he used up all of his energy in doing so and barely managed to stand straight. As a zombie was about to strike him…

"FIRE BOLT!!" shouted Moon as a barrage of fire bolts fried the zombie down to his ashes.

"MAGNUM BREAK!!" shouted Stars as he killed a bunch of skeletons which were surrounding them.

"MAMMONITE!!" shouted Sun as he killed several more monsters.

"Guys, Your finally here!" shouted Mist with relief in his voice, but took up most of his energy and made him fall down to the ground on his knees again, not to mention feeling so much pain…again.

"Can't let you hog all the glory now?" remarked Stars as they continued on with the onslaught of undead. Half an hour later the 5 of them, including Angela, were resting down near one of the walls seeing as no more undead were trying to gut their brains out.

"HEAL!!" shouted Angela repeatedly until all her SP ran out just on Mist seeing as he had the most injuries afflicted on him and the bloodiest one at that. The others were content on drinking yellow potions and a few white ones. All 5 of them were sweating a lot and clearly too tired.

"Mist…*pant*…your totally out of your mind for doing that!" commented Sun as he looked at Mist who was next to him.

"If I didn't, Angela would've died! Can't you, Sun, see that?" announced Mist at the merchant who was drinking another set of potions.

"I'm really sorry…" softly said Angela, but just enough for the 4 of them to hear her well enough.

"It's all right, Mist here's a total sap for damsels in distress." Laughed Moon trying to lighten up the mood seeing as how tense everything already was.

"Moon's right guys, let's just leave it at that." Said Stars while agreeing with Moon.

Slowly, after an awkward moment of silence, Sun, Moon and Stars gave a heartily laugh leaving Mist and Angela blush out from embarrassment.

"And so, anybody knows what their levels are now?" asked Moon as he opened his Status screen to see Base Level: 34, Job Level: 28 while the others followed the lead.

"Mine's Base Level: 36, Job Level: 30." Replied Stars with a small look of happiness in his face seeing as he was higher than Moon in both the Job and Base level department.

"Base Level: 33, Job Level: 30 For me." Replied Sun who had a small face of content to see his levels

"Mine's…*deep breathe* Base Level: 25 and Job Level : 14…'embarrassingly said by the acolyte, Angela, with a small blush on her face.

"Hey Mist, what's yours? You too scared to say that yours is lower than Angela's aren't you? AREN'T YOU?!" chuckled Moon as the others gave a smile and some chuckles, while a small sheepish smile was on Angela's face.

"Think again moron." Retorted Mist as he opened his Status screen. Every ones Jaw dropped except for Mists who owned his own levels.

"Impossible!" "That ain't right!" "You rigged it didn't you!" The three males were astonished and gave out a few bashes towards Mist who was pretty much unfazed by the small fact.

"Base Level: 60 And Job Level: 43…"a female voice uttered what the others refused to believe.

"Ho-How'd you get that high?! Exactly How many did you kill anyway?!" exclaimed Stars who was currently second place in the level area.

"I stopped counting at 578 Zombies, 200 Skeletons, 250 Familiars and 300 poporings." Proudly said by Mist, clearly seen that he was boasting about it. He deserved it anyway, from all the wounds he got from all the fighting and killing and getting wounded and everything else in between.

"Anyway, let's get out of here!" proposed Angela as she stood up and threw a blue gemstone on the floor and summoned a Warp Portal. "Let's get back to Payon for now." Said Mist while the other 3 followed Mist and Angela towards the portal.

_Back in Payon._

"Get Off of me Stars." Exclaimed Moon as The swordsman was crushing his stomach. It was An EPIC FAIL type of Portal as Moon was on the floor, Stars on top of him and Sun was on a roof top on a small cottage and Mist and Angela were the only ones standing.

"Mist, you're a lucky bastard." Commented Stars as he tried standing up and tried to stop crushing his friend's abdomen.

"I know." Sarcastically replied Mist as he showed a total smile on his face, despite all the bloody injuries, broken weapons. Thankfully his Sakkat was still intact with a few scratches here and there.

"You guys wanna get our stuff fixed? I mean, my weapons are pretty messed up right now, as in REALLY messed up." Mist showed his weapons to the other 4 who was in shocked, they never knew that weapons could actually look that broken. The others nodded in agreement.


	4. A lie covered with lies

The Usual stuff, Disclaimer, yata yata yata etc.

----------Chapter 3---------------

Chapter 3: A lie covered with lies.

*chirp, Chirp* *Ka---* *BAM*

"Stupid bird…" sighed Mist as he threw a pillow towards the window, making more noise and pissing off himself more than the bird but all is erased when he saw the bird fall down of its perching area. Slowly, as Mist woke up from a not so deep, nightmare infested slumber, the morning rays weren't too bad though as they warmed up his body, making everything he wore just a bit more bright. Stretching out some more just to get those bones in place and all that, Mist looked at the only thing he had left that came from 'his' world, a silver chained watch. Yea it looked a lot like the watch from Full Metal Alchemist but he bought it with his own money and just designed it later on.

"Morning…" exclaimed another sleepy voice, a girls voice to be exact. " Oh, morning." Greeted Mist as he turned around and saw Angela on the other bed in the rooms they rented down in Payon Inn. The group decided to just get two rooms to lessen the amount they had to pay for, the earlier problem was there were 4 hormone raging guys and 1 hot foreign looking but is not foreign girl with them. An argument mostly consisting with the words Me, Yes and No took place among three of the guys. They were too busy fighting which made them lose their chance when Mist convinced Angela to stay with him instead of three morons. Angela knew it was better to stay with Mist rather than Sun Stars and Moon. The other three on the other hand stayed outside still arguing about the same topic over and over again.

After a short amount of remembering passed by while Mist took a look at his watch and saw "6: 30 AM". Noticeably, the time between both worlds ran at the same speed, which meant days, months, years and whatever were the same. Taking a shorter bath than usual, Mist took some of his clothing, his thief clothing and signaled Angela that it was her turn. Not many problems occurred at this time of the day. An hour later the 5 of them, Mist, Angela, Sun, Moon and Stars met downstairs in the lobby where they ordered some food. Awkward silence…covered the group, maybe because it was till morning or because the three stooges were pissed at Mist for taking advantage of the situation.

"Okay…anybody have a topic to talk about?" meekly proposed by Angela to the group trying to break the silence.

"You guys wanna discuss on what the hell were supposed to do now?" asked Moon

"Yea, let's start with ' DYING', anybody have ideas on this?" asked Sun

"It's simple, this isn't a game anymore to us, and we're staking our lives now." Sarcastically replied Stars, seeing as how obvious it was.

"You guys wanna know what we have to do next? We keep on getting stronger whether we want it or not. Only goddamn way we can survive in this place. We can't act like cowards now. I know what I'm saying is a bit harsh but we have to face the truth sooner or later. We don't know where we came from or why but isn't being here like a wish? Admit it, all of us, at some point, wanted our lives to be more exciting! Well our wish got granted, here we are in Rune Midgard!" shouted Mist while flailing his arms once or twice for added dramatic effects.

The other 4 were taken aback, seeing as they never thought that Mist, Mist of all people, would actually rant out like that. Sure he was Mr. Un-Faze-able but still…

As the group got their orders and mowed down their food with ease, got up and left the inn. Passing by the blacksmiths too pick up their damaged weapons. All the weapons that they had repaired were fixed to its former glory and the guys were happy about it.

"Guys…stop sulking so much." Added Angela seeing as how Sun Moon and Stars were sulking and kept silent all the way till they reached the center of Payon.

"We're not SULKING!" announced the three in Unison.

"Then why are you guys like that?" asked Mist

"Cause…" replied one of them.

"Cause what?" retorted Mist

"You know what? Screw you! Me and the others had a talk about it last night and decided to part ways with you! Your good enough on your own, you don't need us dragging your feet!" shouted Moon, Mists' 'supposed' best friend.

"Yea, your too good Mist, we don't need your help or your pity! And you know something else? We're taking Angela with us. Our friendship ends here!" shouted Sun while grabbing a hold of Angela's wrist and pulling her towards them.

Silence was the answer of Mist, but not without action. Missed grabbed his knife and pounded Suns wrist with the hilt of the knife, wounding it severely and in turn managed to grab Angela's other hand and placed her behind him. "Warp Portal, now." Whispered Mist towards Angela who tried finding a blue gemstone inside her pouches.

"What? Your running away now Glory?!" taunted Stars who took out his sword and pointed it towards Mist, while the others took out their weapons as well. " Looky here, the great General Of the Glory Guild, running away from us three." A spooky smile etched on Suns face, a smile too big.

"Got it!" Shouted Angela as she quickly casted a warp portal and turned around just to get her face hit by Mists' back thus pushing her towards the Warp Portal and transferring her into a random city, a random city which looked like Geffen. The three friends, or rather, three doppelgangers appeared infront of Mist as they suddenly strike Mist with their swords. All three hits were blocked by mist using two of his daggers but due to the impact and strength of three MvPs, he was taken aback and slid to the Warp Portal, even before he could retaliate.

"Ugh..*coughs blood* damnit. Good thing I noticed earlier…" spat Mist as he was lying down on the floor with his head on Angela's lap. He had a total of 2000 Hit points but just a brush of an attack dealt him a good 1950 points worth of damage. Which left him in a very dangerous state, despite his level and equipment as well as endurance; he was weak and was almost killed. It was an upsetting thing.

"Heal!" shouted Angela as she continuously healed Mist until his Ht points reached 1500.

Slowly as Mist got up, along with some more help from Angela, tried finding a bench and sat on it. Both of them were taking deep amount of breaths as both were tired, even though the reasons were different. "Why did they attack you? I thought you 4 were best friends?" "My Real friends are Dead." Mist Frowned as to why he understood why they looked exactly like them.

"I-I'm sorry…" whimpered Angela while Mist shook his head in disagreement telling that it was okay to the girl. After a few more sniffs and sobs there from the girl, Mist stood up and helped Angela stand up while giving her a handkerchief. Angela accepting it wiped the tears off her face.

"What now?" asked Angela. " We become stronger." Answered Mist quickly as he found a Priest and forced him to buff him and Angela for free. The priest, scared shitless quickly buffed them up and ran for his life. Mist, dragging Angela to the Kafra teleported both of them into the church in Glast Heim after paying the amount of money needed.

"Huh? What are we doing--" "Heal all the monsters you see here." Mist cut Angela mid-sentence and told her what to do, trying to hide that he was both sad and angry. Angela didn't question further as she saw a tear drop off of Mists' face. Several Hours passed by, Angela repeatedly did what Mist instructed her to do and continuously healed the undead, permanently killing them. Drinking potions and some grapes here and there, Angela was now base level 68 with her Job Level being 50, Mist on the other hand didn't just sit idle around, he killed his share of Wraiths, ghouls and the occasional hunter fly and helped him level up to at least a respectable level 75 base 50.

"Come here Angela." Announced Mist to her and both teleported to Prontera. There, Mist pointed Angela on to where to change into Priest Job after explaining some mechanics to her which she quickly followed. On the other hand, while Angela was about to go, Mist silently placed a letter into her pockets before he left to go change his job into an Assassin.

A few hours later, on a bench somewhere in Prontera, Angela was sitting down waiting for the arrival of Mist who promised the newly changed priestess to wait. A sudden gust of wind blew from the east and ruffled Angela's clothes. Angela stood up to fix her clothes when a letter fell of her pockets. As she bent down to pick it up, she saw Mists name on the cover and hurriedly read it. Tears started falling out of her eyes and started shouting swears to the air directed towards Mist. The crowd was surprised to see a Priestess swearing such an amount of words.

"She finally read the letter…" said Mist after he had the urge to suddenly sneeze. The now Assassin changed warrior, teleported himself to town with a butterfly wing and arrived at Morroc, he was currently a level 75/1 assassin, a bit too high for his taste but it was better than being weak. As The night crept faster than ever, a scream of help could be heard echoing from outside the city. Being the guy he is, Mist just couldn't ignore it and made his feet carry him towards the source of the sound at a speed, quite faster than before now that he was an assassin. In the area where the scream came from, a couple of adventurers were found surrounded by a single Maya Purple, too strong for the pair of a Hunter and A Knight to take care off. Behind them were a bunch of Hodes that were getting ready to attack.

Mist dashed out towards them, and skid right before he reached the Hodes and dug his Katar under the sand where it seemed to move. A pool of blood started to cover the sand where the hode was killed changed the color to red. As Mist quickly retracted his katar, another hode jumped out of the sand but only to be sliced into two by an incoming Katar that was held by Mist. Within this small fight, Mist managed to level his Job a bit and placed all the obtained skill points into his sonic blow skill. And other poison related skills in the assassin tree.

"ENVENOM!" shouted Mist, making his Katar Of Raging Blaze have poison as an effect.

"SONIC BLOW!!" another shout came Mist as he jumped into the air, facing the Maya purple face and directly stabbing it several times with the skill. Turning around at mid point, Mist kicked the pitiful monster downwards and landed on its thorax. Seeing as that the 'heart' was within reach, Mist unleashed another flurry of Sonic Blows and killed the Maya Purple. All the loot was suddenly stored into his inventory. Slowly, after Mist got up from the now dead monster, He slowly walked towards the pair with an emotionless face.

"Th-thank you!!" bowed the female huntress with extreme joy to see that they managed to live after that experience. The Knight on the other hand was angry and shouted "What THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!!" while The Male Knight tried reaching for Mists' collar. Within a quick motion, the Knight stopped dead on his tracks and had several beads of Cold Sweat dripping off his face, which slowly flowed down into a Metal Blade that belonged to a Katar on his neck which was starting to bleed.

"Worthless scum like you should just die. Can't even protect a party member? More or less a girl?" Said Mist as he slowly retracted his blade back into his assassin armor. Slowly, Mist walked towards the girl hunter "Are you okay?" asked Mist towards the girl. The huntress raised her head and nodded to justify that she was all right. Mist picks something from his pockets and throws it to the girl before patting her head and whispering "Names Mist Glory." Into her ears and teleported using a butterfly wing back into Morroc to get into an inn.

"Rahkshal! Are you all right?" asked the huntress, as she tried to run after her friend who was barely injured but had a wound on his neck.

"I'm all right Selena, but who WAS THAT GUY?!" ranted Rahkshal towards Selena while he was trying to cover and stop the bleeding.

"His name was Mist Glory…" said Selena, with a hint of happiness in her voice.

-----End Of Chapter 3-----

Well yea, I'm just trying to make things up as I go along. Read And Review Guys!

Note: I Improvised on somethings.


	5. Only Questions

Disclaimer and etc.

------Chapter 4------

Chapter 4: Questions But Barely Answers.

"Why am I here? What am I supposed to do? And Why the hell are there people trying to kill me?!" shouted Mist as he was fighting with a crowd of merciless adventurers, many were different classes. They all had considerable equipment and not only that, but with great team work as well. No matter how fast Mist was, there was always another fighter waiting to bombard him with skills, no matter how strong Mist dealt blows, priests who were on their side would keep on healing them. It was 1 against who knows how many.

_**---Not so long ago---**_

It was around 8 in the morning when Mist checked his watch. As the silver ornamented pocket watch dangled in the air showing the time, when a sudden loud bang erupted within Mists mind. "Head….Baran…Tower…." was what the echoing within Mists mind as the noise started fading away. Slowly, Mist tried standing up whilst holding onto a wooden chair near him. What came after the voice was a pounding headache, a migraine at least.

As Mist tried shrugging it off by trying to go down stairs to grab some breakfast, it came again. Another loud thump banged inside Mists' head. "Listen to me damnit!" shouted the voice. 'What the hell are you?!' retorted Mist within his thoughts as he was trying to get to a chair on a table. "There is no more time! Hurry to the Clock Tower in Al de baran!" shouted the voice before making sure that it's presence was no longer there. Even before Mist could ask why it was happening, his order arrived. Quickly gulping down all the food he ordered and drank down all the drinks he ordered.

Quickly standing up and throwing down some zenny as tip Mist quickly ran out to the exit and saw a Kafra. The headache was getting worse which in turn made Mist endure it longer, probably thought that if he could get to Al De Baran, the ringing would stop.

After paying the Kafra the fee, the assassin made his way towards the clock tower standing in the middle of the City. The nearer he got the more the headache seemed to lessen as he was about to open the door a loud bang in the sky was heard. Mist was surprised and quickly turned around. Fast enough to evade the incoming Claymore to his face and by reflex, stabbed his now unsheathed Katar right into the apprehenders' face, the blood gushing out quickly as the Katar was retracted from it. There was now a hole where the nose was supposed to be.

_**---Present Time---**_

Quickly jumping above several corpses that he managed to kill before they got healed, Mist activated another skill and splashed Venom all over the 5 people who were surrounding him, luckily they all inhaled it. Mist just stood there, observing the 5 knights rushing towards him when suddenly

*BOOM, BANG,BOOM, PRRSST, BLAST* noises went around everywhere. As the blood like fog and or smoke cleared out 5 knights had different organs bursting thus leading to blood loss thus killing them in the process. As Several more knights and wizards came out from their hiding place, Mist started to Alert himself and for some reason, everything turned out in slow motion. Either it was his adrenaline pumping or something else, anyway he didn't care as long as he could deal with what was happening now.

Then everything reverted back to normal, as the swords rained down on him one by one, vertical, horizontal and what other kind of directions there are towards him. The first sword that was about hit Mist was cleanly blocked with one Katar before Mist managed to slip inside the Knights guard and gave him an uppercut with the Katar thus cutting his face in half from the chin. As Blood spewed out more, blinding some of his enemies, Mist quickly activated Cloak. Quickly trying to avoid the incoming Knights, Mist briskly passed all of them until he spotted the Priest and Acolyte Division.

Quickly passing all of them until he was in the back of all of the Priests, Mist Sonic Blow'ed one of them down, the Priests cries of anguish were heard among his comrades which in turn made them turn around just to see one of the most disgusting scenes they've ever seen. Using this distraction, Mist on the other hand impaled his Katar on another Priests stomach before kicking him off towards the one Priest behind him thus making them fall down.

"Knights! The target is here!" shouted one of the quickly recovered priests to alert their companions. As The priest started chanting their healing spells, buffs and what not on each other, Mist quickly disappeared in front of all them. The priests and some of the knights who were sticking with them were baffled.

*CRACK* A noise came from the ground as some of the priests body were impaled with grimtooth along with the knights. Though because of the heavy armor of the Knights, most of them survived the impact caused by the Grimtooth. Mist uncovered himself and dashed forward just to meet a blade raining down on him. Too late, Mist didn't manage to side step quick enough which led to his right arm getting grazed big time by a claymore by one of the knights. Not giving up, Mist rolled back his Katars and unlocked his new array of weapons, twin daggers. As The knife glued its sharp part to the offenders face, Mist threw a poison dagger one of the archers who was readying his bow, thus killing him.

Retracting all of his weapons, Mist used Back Slide and cornered himself to a wall. Quickly getting out some potions and drank them as quick as he can, recovering some hit points and spell points here and there before trying to catch his breath. The remained priests all casted Ruwach and cornered him. While The knights were guarding the priests with their over sized swords. Carefully hiding three more poison daggers in between his fingers, Mist his hands on the floor. Attempting to use Hide, the priest rushed towards him. Just as planned, though his skill was canceled and had some Knights trying to use bowling bash on him.

"MAGNUM BREAK!" shouted Mist as the priests got caught in fire and the knights pushed back a good deal. Before letting them have a chance, Mist threw the poison daggers concealed in his hands and clashed with the joints of the knocked backed knights. As blood seemed to trickle down their joints, they could feel their movements becoming restricted due to the heavy poison that was coated there.

Not so many fighters were left now, just a few more of the really stronger ones. As the stronger set of Knights came barraging in, Mist couldn't react fast enough due to the bodies that laid around him thus getting both his shoulders impaled into the wall behind him. Mist cried out in Pain, trying to hold himself back from losing so much blood.

"Well, well… how does feeling impaled by swords feel like?" A man whom face was covered by a dark eerie looking veil came closer to Mist. As he knelt down and went closer towards Mist. "Painful isn't it?" as the man rose one hand. Clearly it was a signal to deepen the stab on both his shoulders. As this happened, Mist tried holding back his screams of agony. "Give up Glory! You no longer stand a chance against me!" shouted the man in the hood. His eyes started to show flames as if they were real. The man slowly removed his hood and allowed it to fall down. His eyes were a set of deadly blue, and the other a leafy green. His long shoulder length hair flowed back as the wind started to pick up.

Mist was in shock and the only sentence, more likely word that could come out was "You..!!" before the blonde man signaled the swords to go deeper. Mist writhe in both agony in pain inside him. Blood was starting to come out of his mouth. Showing that he was in a critical condition. "SHOW YOUR WEAKNESS!" shouted the blonde, quickly raising his arms in triumph.

"Sinclair…*cough* why…the hell are you here?!" The blonde man turned around and saw that Mist was still alive. "You...*pant* were supposed to be dead for 3 years! You were the kid in that car crash!" shouted in confusion by Mist. "Yes Mist. I WAS the kid in that Car Crash but I'm here, alive and breathing! And currently beating the hell out of you too." Laughed Sinclair as he knelt down closer towards Mist. Reaching out for Mists left eye and casting some magic on it. The process was REALLY painful as even Mr. Un-Faze-Able was writhing in so much pain. A few seconds later, smoke was coming from Mists left eye, seeing as that the process was a success.

"That's a small gift from me Mist. You'll need it in the future if you wish to take revenge on me!" laughed Sinclair as he vanished into thin air as he stepped into a portal. The Guys were still impaling the sword on him when suddenly…

"May The Skies Undo Your Sins!! LORD OF VERMILLION!!!" shouted by a cloaked figure in from one of the rooftops. When a sudden rain of uncountable lightning sparks rained down on the offenders, either setting them ablaze or electrifying them to the bone. "May The Goddess Of Wind Give Peace To Your Souls!! STORM GUST!!" came another shout by another cloaked figure that was standing beside the other one. As the spells reached a critical point and killed all of the Knights and Priests that were remaining. Miraculously none of the spells damaged Mist as he was still alive and breathing, though his hit points were already beyond critical. Slowly, Mist although had enough strength to grip on to his consciousness chose to let go and fell asleep.

"You think he's still alive?" asked by a Female Voice. "He has to be. He does have the blood of The Glory in him." Answered by a male. "But sti—" retorted the Female when the guy cut her mid-sentence. "When I say he'll live, he will! Now stop worrying so much." Shouted the man. "Ugh…my head…bloody hurts…" a voice came from the bed as Mist was trying to sit upright. Quickly, the girl dashed to his side and told him to settle down, while forcefully pushing him down on the bed. Mist tried to fight back his body wouldn't respond, and he couldn't gather up any energy, in which he gave up. "Good, rest up a bit more. You'll need your energy later." Replied the Woman before standing up away from the bed.

_**---Few hours later---**_

"Where am I?" asked Mist to the empty room and the walls. Nothing was there, except for some chairs, a table and a bed. Mist check his inventory incase anything was missing. Good News and bad News. None of them was stolen but most of his weapons broke after that encounter from Sinclairs group. He was still in disbelief. His first friend a few years back when he first moved into his school. He didn't know anyone but a guy named Cloud Sinclair walked up to him and proposed to be friends with each other. Seeing as though there wasn't a con on being friends with him, Mist gladly accepted the offer and soon became the best of friends with Cloud.

They used to get into fights with the neighboring bullies, though they never won against them they were still content. They were 'happy' but nothing lasts forever. Soon enough on their day of graduation, as the pair of friends were raising each other on who can get to the school the fastest when they were allowed to walk on the street.

Both Mist and Cloud were the fastest in their classes, usually competed for first place dash out. The signal was green and both of them dash from the starting point. That was when the freak accident occurred. A rich man driving his car was too busy talking on his cell that he didn't notice the stop light. Cloud was the only one who saw this and pushed Mist to the other side. Hours later both were in the operation room. The operation concerning Mist was a success, due to him only having a hit on the head. The operation for his best friend didn't go to well, he was soon declared dead.

Weeks later, Mist attended his best friend's funeral. Before he the coffin was buried, Mist placed a small set of Cards that he drew on his own. Three cards of Ragnarok MvPs were placed there, the cards that the two of them worked hard with both pride and joy to obtain. It was a farewell gift to say the least. Hours later, the funeral ended and Mist were the last on to leave. This was when Mist started acting distant and started to fake emotions to get by society. He never could replace his best friend.

*Knock Knock* A sound came from the door and it slowly opened. Mist quickly wiped away his tears and quickly responded to the door that was opening. "What is it?" asked Mist to his visitor. "Angela, Ruuri! He's awake!" shouted the man to his companions who were downstairs preparing some food. The girls rushed upstairs to Mist's room and opened the door. Mist stepped a few steps back and saw Angela rush over and slap his face. Hard. The two behind them were in shock too what Angela just did and left their mouths wide open. Angela quickly followed the slap with a hug and shouted "IDIOT! Why'd you leave me like that?" Angela sobbed. Ruuri and the other guy dropped their jaws more, hell if it can detach from their faces it would pretty much reach hell.

A few minutes later and Angela noticed what she did. Her face became tomato red and walked backwards until she was behind Ruuri. Mist on the other hand was still shocked to what just happened. A few minutes as all 4 of them were staring into space, the guy in the wizard robes broke the silence "Are you okay dude?" "Yea, just a bit sore but I'm good. Anyway, what happened back there?" asked Mist in questionable reasons.

The other 3 nodded in agreement.

The three of them have decided to tell the story when everyone, mostly Mist, has received enough rest from the battle.


	6. Three Words, WHAT THE HELL

Disclaimer: ETC.

IMPROVISE!!!! Yea, That's what I'm gonna do since I stopped playing RO. . PM me or Review or any other type of communication if you want to add ideas or if I made mistakes.

--------------------On To The Chapter…------------

Chapter 5: Three Words, WHAT THE HELL.

*Chirp Chi---* *BANG!* 'actions of a bird spiraling down the roof'

"GOD F*CK IT! If I didn't know better, I'd be thinking that bird was a sadist." Commented Mist after throwing his pillow towards the bird that always seems to wake him up during the mornings…again.

A few seconds later another pillow went flying across the room; only it wasn't from Mist, but from the guy who was his roomies. "SHUT THE HELL UP! Can't you see I'm sleeping?!" shouted the wizard, whom name was yet to be known. Now that both of them were awake and currently pissed at each other both grabbed a respective weapon that was near their bed and used a supposed skill.

"POISON….FIRE" started both males as the door swung open quickly and "STORM GUST" was shouted. A freezing gust swept the room, freezing both Mist and his 'adversary' from toe to neck. Both were shocked and looked at the door and saw Ruuri with her staff and still on her pajamas.

"CAN'T The Two Of You Shut Up?!" shouted Ruuri as she raised her staff up commencing another spell, hopefully it won't be enough to kill them. "YES MA'AM!" both head banged simultaneously in agreement and sent each other a smile, well a forced smile to be exact.

"Good. Now get dressed and head for the dining room. We'll explain what is happening." Said Ruuri as she went back to her room after slamming the door open. The two guys were too afraid to notice that they were still in closed in ice and took an hour for them to wait until Ruuri remembered about it.

"Now that we're finally here, we can start the discussion." Coughed the man in robes while giving a silent glare to Ruuri about her mistake. The tension in the room was high, seeing as there was a group of misfits. Firstly, A not so Priestly Priestess who has the tendency of constant swearing, Next was a Rogue who couldn't just keep her temper and lash out, after that was a Wizard who didn't know the difference about wrong or right or maybe was just plain insensitive and lastly, our favorite assassin, who just had to always be indifferent about EVERYTHING he came across to.

"All right, well, let's start off. Mist, what do you first wanna know?" asked the wizard-ish man.

"Who the hell are you guys?" was the quick respond from Mr. Indifferent.

"Well, My name is Cyrus, and the Rogue who 'coughfrozecough' woke us up this morning is Ruuri." Ruuri nodded her head for manners." "And I'm pretty sure you know who the priestess is." Pointed Cyrus as he pointed at Angela. "

"Next Question, Why am I here?" responded Mr. Indifferent with a sharp and quick tone as usual.

"You were…how do I say this…" pondered the wizard as he was trying to rummage some things from his bag that was next to him. "Here, found it." Said the Wizard as he took out a scroll from it and threw it towards Mist. "It basically says that---"

"_Two Sons of Odin will venture upon land._

_Both will hold unlimited possibilities as well as powers_

_Though One will falter and the other will survive_

_Both are Keys upon this world's door._

_May--------_

"That's what the scroll says so far, the other half was destroyed long ago in a freak accident when this scroll was passed down. Basically, the first line would probably mean You, Mist, and the other, Cloud. The prowess both of you have, from what I have seen proves this theory of mine. The last two sentences before the rip would also mean that only You OR Cloud can choose the fate." Commented the Wizard as he took the scroll back from Mist who was busy reading it and quickly shoved it into his bag.

Mist was in shock, aside from his face not showing it, body language says it all. He was shivering, but something else was amidst them. A darkish aura was engulfing Mist when a sudden bluish green light dispersed it away. The others couldn't move, for obvious reasons. (Hint: They were shocked.)

A small thud alerted the other three as they saw Mist lying his head down on the table, his breathing was hard and his left eye was acting weird. The three rushed him to the sofa in the living room while getting some cold water to douse over him. As Every minute passed, an image of an angel with black wings, long silver hair would occasionally pop out. The wizard wanted to take precautions and so tied Mist tightly with ropes around the sofa, limiting his movements.

Everything came to a sudden stop. As the three stepped back a bit while still observing Mist, the Angel appeared completely outside of Mists bodies, he was wearing the same thing that Mist was wearing, and looked exactly like him to, minus the wings and the longer white hair.

A devil-like/god-like voice came from the being.

"_**In one year's time, you must amass an army for an upcoming war against the "Twelve Gods".**_

"_**The result of this war will reveal the door. Whether my master or his brother wins will be up to those willing to save this realm from impending doom."**_

"_**Please head to Einbroch, Juno, Izlude and all the cities in this world. From there you must obtain a crystal from the heart of the one needed to join you. There are 12 and so far you have 4 crystals. Please make haste."**_

And with that, the Angel/Demon Thingy-malign burned out to darkness leaving everyone in the room stunned, shocked, blinded paralyzed and what other status ailments in the game exists. The three of them tried to collect themselves an tend to Mist who was sweating like a sprinkler. When Angela tried to touch Mist's forehead, unbearable heat came up her palm and forced her to retreat.

A few hours of tending to Mists' mysterious illness of sorts, they finally managed to regulate his temperature. "Well at least we have a lead now…"contemplated Cyrus while drinking a grape juice. " According to cities, 8 more people with different classes…Knight, Crusader, Hunter, Alchemist, Black smith, A Bard or Dancer and A Sage and probably a Gunslinger." deducted Ruuri while drinking a white potion.

Slowly, as the skies turned dark and the clouds covered the moon, mists started to cover the city of Al De Baran where Mist and co. was staying. The other 3, ones responsible for tending to Mist were fast asleep despite it only being 8 PM. Mist who was like in a trance, stood up from the sofa where he had been laying for the past few hours and walked outside the house that Ruuri owned and went into the streets.

The cold streets at night in Al De Baran wasn't ALL that creepy. Yea huge houses that loom over everywhere, the smell of the sea the HUGE clock tower in the center never did spell creepy. As Mist regaining his senses, found himself gazing upon the sea. The intense vastness of the sea, that stretched out towards the whole world. Mist stared upon its beauty upon his right eye. His left eye was bandaged due to the incident but being Mr. Indifferent, Mist pulled out the bandages that covered his left eye and shoved it in his pocket.

As Mist once more gazed upon the beauty of the sea, on his right, everything didn't change, wherein his left eye showed not only what he wanted to see but immense trails of dark energy, magic and everything related to spirits were visible. Mist wasn't really that surprised, I mean, from all the anime shows he has watched, nothing barely surprises him anymore. His eye like this just reminded all those guys with different Eye related stuff. Examples were Sasuke, Lelouch and Allen. A small laugh came from Mist as he waved his long silver hair back.

As Mist wanted to grasp a better view upon the sea, he climbed upon the unmanned ship that was docked in Al De Baran. "Titanic…" the word escaped Mist as he stood upon the farthest point of the Ship and spread his arms while a gust of wind blew towards him. "And now I suppose your King of the World?" an unknown voice said as the person walked away from the shadows.

"I will be eventually." Mist playfully responded to the voice that asked him from behind as Mist sat Indian like and perched himself upon it.

"So, who's gonna be your queen then?" the voice's owner finally revealed herself into the pale moonlit deck. Her chest length navy blue hair followed the wind as it blew harder, A Ulle's cap rested on her head as he quickly took it off and stored it into her inventory. Her Huntress uniform, colored with a darker blue that complimented her hair with hints of white and black here and there and her Hunters bow, tied to her back along with a quiver of elemental arrows.

"You wanna be my queen?" chuckled Mist as he waved his long silvery lined hair back into place. A few spikes protruding here and there, the bangs always covering part of his left eye, trying to conceal its different color. No he wasn't trying to copy InuYasha, and more of a no if you think he's copying Sephiroth. Own style, own hair, own brand of Bishounen.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Specially coming from the renowned Assassin From God, or more widely known as ' The Seraphic Tyrant"." Responded the huntress as she knelt down near the assassin and wrapped her hands around him, placing her face near his neck.

"Aren't you being a bit too familiar with me?" asked Mist. "You ARE my savior you know. So I don't think there's anything wrong with this." Laughed the huntress as she perched next to Mist with a small playful smile. As the Assassin and The Huntress were happily flirting with each other, what they didn't know that there was an overly jealous Knight behind one of the poles. His grip was enhanced by jealousy and cracked the part of the wooden pole, making several crunching noises.

A Vein was popping out of his forehead. The Knight was dressed in gold armor, gold everywhere and is just probably painted like that. His Hair was a flat top brown with a few strands misplaced.(Think of it like Gohan from Dragon Ball). As the man took his Zephyrus Spear away from his inventory and equipped it, The man then charged towards Mist who was happily sitting down.

"SPEAR BOO—Woah!" the man tried to use his Knight skill but epically failed as he tripped down towards the floor hitting his face and made him have a nosebleed. "Dude, Moment Of EPIC Failure…" remarked Mist as he and the girl were near the Knight who just happened to trip down at the most crucial moment. Mist had a hearty laugh after seeing the Knight trying to get up from His 'moment', the girl on the other hand was trying to cover her laughing but failed at it.

"Selena?! How could you! I thought you were on my side?" complained the idiotic knight who tripped.

"C'mon Rahkshal, it was funny." The huntress squeezed it in between laughter. The knight had blood quickly pumping into his face and made him blush like a tomato. The wind blew again but this time it was much colder and stronger than the last. As Mist was trying to fix his hair, he 'accidentally' moved the hair that was covering his eye and saw two things blinking, one was from the Knight and the other was blinking on the Huntress but before Mist could ask, he felt another tingle in his spine and turned around to see Angela, Cyrus and Ruuri who seemed to be casting something.

"Oh Sh—CLOAK!" shouted Mist as he quickly hid himself until a stronger more unnatural wind came and froze everyone on the spot from toe to neck once again. Mist who was quickly panting for breath as he saw this incident one thing came past his mind. "Get an Evil Druid or Marc Cards…" was the only sentence that passed his mind.

----------------------End Of Chapter 5-----------------------------

Chapter 5 Done.


End file.
